


You Keep Me Hanging On

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Writers Month: August 2019 [13]
Category: Willow (1988)
Genre: BDSM baby, But never made love, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Swordfighting, They’ve had sex loads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: They’ve had sex loads, always rough and dirty but Sorsha hates that she’s hanging on for a softer side to her fiancé.Writersmonth Day 15 Prompt:First Time





	You Keep Me Hanging On

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Kim Wilde song of the same name.

Sorsha crept back into her bed chamber having finally gotten Elora back to sleep. She clambered back into bed with little grace and heard a mumble. Madmartigan was talking in his sleep, laughing and smiling to himself. She leant down and kissed his forehead and smiled, as he stirred. His eyes began to open and she was met with glassy pale eyes trying to focus on her lean form.

“Time?” He yawned.

She rolled her eyes. He never awoke with the loving tone she hoped he would. Sorsha just turned over, away from him and tried to settle. She grinned to herself as she felt the bed shift, a huge hand wrapping itself around her hips. They ran up and down her sides and she shivered. She cursed, trying not to let herself fall victim to the swordsman’s suddenly tender touch.

They hadn’t lain together yet as such. The sex was always quick, rough and animalistic, never slow and controlled. Sorsha had been terribly busy with her own coronation and was trying to get a handle on her daughter. She was too trying to get a handle on Madmartigan and was thankful that so far, at least one of them was going alright.

He was crazy, always beaming about something, always ready to challenge someone to a duel that she was yet to see any sweeter sides to him. Sure the only time he had ever waxed poetic there had been drugs involved but, Sorsha was besides herself, hanging on to the hope that a tender side would emerge. That he would relinquish all his anger and control and surrender to her, let her touches soothe and comfort him. That he would make love to her and for it to mean something. She wouldn’t tell a soul that she craved his contact, being all close and reserved as opposed to a little rough swordplay in the battle grounds. She loved their sword fights, the jousting but she was surprised herself, that she kept hanging on. The thread was thinning.

Sorsha moaned as she felt a pressure at her back. Madmartigan crowded her, hands roaming all over her. She shimmied out of his grasp and without word, she was being wrestled, turned over and over on the bed until finally she relented. He hovered above her, mouth agape and panting. She too was trying to regain her breath through her giggles. She swore under her breath. Perfectly plush lips ascended to her neck, she brushed her ginger ringlets to one side and moaned her encouragement. A rough hand slipped beneath her night gown, trailing circles over her stomach, down to her legs. She tore herself free and flung her own gown to the floor. She lay herself back, up on her forearms and cocked an eyebrow. Her gaze was teasing, bordering on predatory. She knew he couldn’t resist. How he had up until this moment truly shocked her and she wasn’t having any more of it.

With haste Madmartigan stripped himself, clothes falling to the floor atop her discarded gown. He kissed her long and slow as she wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing him in closer.

“Go _slow_.” She whispered as she broke away, clutching at his back.

He smiled, a genuine smile and shook some hair out of his face. He shifted so his hands were on the ridges of her hips. He kissed down her stomach, across her hips and she keened. She hissed, as he trailed his tongue up the insides of her thighs. She moaned as he reached a hand up to fondle her breasts. His fingers penetrated her, slow and steady, he massaged her, rubbing her down as though she was a horse that he was trying to tame. She let him, she wallowed in his touch and inwardly begged that he didn’t stop.

That this tender side didn’t stop. At least, not tonight.

She hadn’t a clue he could be so slow and attentive. Maybe it was only when sex was at stake but that night he showed her that he could tame her, ground her and could keep himself grounded. For the first time they made love, not sex, love. Sorsha’s skin tingled, her heart felt light. She loved every minute of it and only prayed that it would last. They would make it last.


End file.
